1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to security printing paper based on a chipless radio frequency (RF) tag and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to security printing paper based on a chipless RF tag, in which a chipless RF tag is inserted into printing paper, thereby preventing the illegal exit of the printing paper at an RF tag-based detection gate, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, the number of cases of the leakage of state-of-the-art industrial technology is continuously growing. The leakage of state-of-the-art industrial technology is mainly committed by an insider who intelligently exploits a loophole in an existing security system. Accordingly, technology for preventing the leakage of output confidential documents and diagrams, etc. is required.
In order to prevent the leakage of outputs, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2008-0107977 discloses a technology that enables an output, which is output as printing paper, to be detected when the output passes through a paper detection gate by inserting a magnetic material detection tag into the printing paper.
The technology of Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2008-0107977 is applied to an electromagnetic (EM) method in which a change in magnetic field occurs when a detection tag made of soft magnetic metallic material passes through an alternating current (AC) magnetic field generated by a detection means, such as a detection gate, and then the presence of the detection tag is detected based on the change in magnetic field.
This EM method has a limitation in terms of popularization because the detection gate and the magnetic material are expensive.